


Let Me Take Care Of You

by SAKURA55



Category: BL - Fandom, Ccaptain, RPF - Fandom, Saintsup, ZeeSUP - Fandom, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURA55/pseuds/SAKURA55
Summary: Saint & Zee work on a script for the workshop but it turns out to be a confession from Saint to Zee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this..The workshop was so sweet and they were so cute together that I HAD to write this.  
> Part of the dialogues are moslty from the workshop english translations. I just let my delulu mind make a story around it !  
> Part 2 is coming too

"He is not good enough... He just wants fame...he better not touch our boy...He is just using him..." Zee was used to read those things about himself since he agreed to work with Saint on WhyRU but he never thought it would affect him this much. 

"P'Zee!!" Saint was shaking his shoulder "P'Zee stop daydreaming we need to think of a scenario about flirting"

"I'm sorry Nong, I was thinking about something else. Let's work on it now" he took a pen and a paper to start writing a plot.

"P..Let's do it on impro !" Saint got up and ran away

"Saint we need a script to play it out! " but it was too late Saint was already running to the centre stage, he looked back and called Zee to go there by moving his hand. 

"P'Zee and I are ready , can we start?" 

See had no other choice than to follow behind Saint, he saw him sitting on the ground grinning at him.

Cute....He can't help but think that his nong is really cute. He approached the child looking boy 

"Stand up" 

"I won't P~~ I don't play anymore"

Was Saint already playing ? He was a little confused but still followed along because as long as his boy was happy, he was also happy.

"Whats the problems? Just a bit"

"I'm tired too. My legs hurt too. I don't want anything"

"What? are you hurt? Where?"He kneeled down next to Saint, why did Saint come up with this idea? Even the mere thought of Saint being hurt was worrying him.

"My legs hurts" of course Zee missed the mischievous Grin, Saint enjoyed doing this to him.

"Awww just a small wound" Zee tried to touch the boy's imaginary hurt ankle

"My leg hurts" Saint whimning nearly made him smile but he still hold on.

"Can you walk home?" He asked instead

"I can't walk home. You can just go first. If you want to go first, just go" Saint was the one who said this but he also wanted to scream "don't go".

"I'll just give you a piggyback, come on let's get up first" Saint got up with Zee's help, he was happy that he didn't turn his back at him even if this was just an act. And the bonus is that he got what he wanted, Zee will carry him.

"You want to go alone? Right?" Zee asked seeing that Saint didn't move to get on his back.

"Okay okay, I will climb up now" Saint was suddenly feeling nervous, why was he so nervous ? It's not like its his first time...Would Zee feel is heartbeat ?

"Okay, will you climb up now?"

"My legs hurt"  With this he gained a few more minutes before climbing on Zee's back.

"I'll help you, let me count to 4 and jump....1" Was he reading Saint's mind? Saint didn't wait for him to count  and just jumped

"Aww I didn't count to 4 yet"

"Am I heavy?" Deciding he didn't want the answer to his question Saint just kept talking "just go P~continue, my car is over there"

"Where is your car?"

Playing along with Saint like this made him forget about all the negativity he was facing these days. He was happy to have his cute nong with him.

"do you see ? The yellow car. Nex to the green one"

"Wait let me arrange the position again" In attempt to put Saint down he made him fall on his ass and Saint started laughing his heart out. Zee could only watch him smiling at his Nong's cuteness

"Why did you release me down?" Saint whined

"I'm sorry. Sorry, I said that I wanted to arrange the position again"

"You could arrange it without putting me down, my leg hurts" Saint acted spoiled, Zee alway spoiled him and he liked it. And when Zee turns his back again he doesn't hesitate to jump on it again. They were playing out some characters for everyone around them but deep down Saint was being honest with Zee even if Zee doesn't seem to realise it yet.

"Normally you don't play alone right? You come with your firends don't you?" Saint changed the previous topic, taking the conversation towards something he was more comfortable with. A path Zee could catch what Saint was trying to tell him. 

"Normally I'm alone, I can take care of myself. Why can't you take care of yourself, Saint?"

"So... You don't want to have someone else take care of you sometimes?" Answering a question by a question of his own was Saint's speciality these days but most importantly he took the courage to nearly whisper a question  he always wanted to ask Zee 

"What are you gonna do?" Zee was confused about what Saint was trying to tell him with this question and Saint found it funny that Zee still didn't understand  the meaning. He wondered how long Zee would need to catch up to what was really going on. 

"I'm asking you" He gripped Zee harder, back hugging him in a cute way

"Why don't I want to have ? Of course, I want to have"

"P ~ Let me take care of you"  The words slipped out of his mouth before he realised it. It was too late to take it back. He didn't mean to say it like this but now that he said it, he could only look at Zee puting his chin on his shoulder, trying to look cuter than he was. 

Zee on the other hand, thought he misunderstood Saint's answer, he wondered if he misheard it

"What did you say?"

"I asked you... Would you let me... Take care of you?" Seeing Zee's eyes light up, Saint knew Zee finally understood that Saint stopped playing a while ago. Zee couldn't hide his joy upon hearing those words coming from Saint.He was overhelmed. So he couldn't help but ask again with some teasing, just to be sure...

"You gonna talk care of me? Is it why your leg still hurts now."

"If you don't believe me, I will cradle carry you later." 

"Carry ? Your leg is still hurt. How can you carry me?" Zee turned to look at Saint, his cheeks were burning hot and he could see that Saint was also blushing 

"I can carry you ! It's just a wound! My leg didn't twist !" 

Zee put Saint down but he let go too fast and Saint fall on the ground laughing. He pulled the boy up again "Ah~ Show me how you can carry me" 

Saint hugged him by the waist to carry him up while he put his arm around Saint's shoulder.

Both looked at each other « See I can carry you. » Said Saint proudly

« Okay, I believe you.»

Saint then proceeded to put Zee back down.

« Will you agree to let me take care of you now ? »

A long silence followed Saint's question before Zee teased Saint « you really want to take care of me ? » Playfully leaning towards Saint « it's difficult to take care of me ».

« I'm not kidding now ». Saint put his arm around Zee's neck. 

Zee was taken aback, he didn't know what to say as Saint was gazing at him.

« Why don't you answer me ? »

« Is it possible ? » who would let them? is Saint out of his Mind? Zee didn't know how to take Saint's question, was it for the play or was he really being serious ?

« Of course. How can such thing be impossible ? Haven't you ever had a sweetheart, have you ? » Saint pulled back looking a little bit annoyed and Zee could tell the boy wasn't acting anymore, his face showed that he really was serious about this.

« No, I haven't. » Not since I've started liking you... That's what Zee thought.

« You never had one ? » Saint was suprised to learn that Zee never had anyone.

« So, you will have me as your first one. »

Zee couldn't help but smile, his heartbeat increasing drastically, his palms sweating... he was happy but shocked by Saint's confession.

« You're smiling, you're smiling, you're smiling » pointing his finger towards Zee, Saint teased him.

« Are you kidding me now ? »

« I'm serious. Just be my sweetheart. » A long silence followed as Zee was wondering if Saint was being honest or just playing his role. Everything seemed so real but he knew better not to expect more. Seeing that Zee was still thinking, Saint became more serious « I'm telling the Truth » insisting on the word truth and looking more annoyed.

« Can I hug you ? » Zee droped the acting and let his real feelings take over opening his arms for Saint, he promised himself that if Saint hugged him then he would just dive in, srew everyone else. Saint didn't answer, he opened his arms wildly ready for the hug.

« Why am I feeling something is changing from normal now ? » Remembering that they weren't alone in the room. Zee tried changing the subject by closing his arms on his chest and belly but Saint wasn't having it. He hugged Zee himself, patting his shoulder... ** _I'm so screwed_.**.. « so... How do you feel ? »

« Okay. » Saint let go of him and took a step back to look at Zee before happily holding Zee's hand « Can I hold the hand of my sweetheart now ? »

Zee smiled,   « Yes. »

That's what Saint was waiting for, he dragged Zee while happily saying « Let me take you to hang out now. »

« Wait. Your leg doesn't hurt any more ? Did you trick me ? » Zee complained but Saint didn't care, he wasn't listening to him.

The youngest one kept on dragging the older one out of the room, he wanted to be alone with him to clarify what just happened. He needed to be sure Zee saw this as something serious and not just for the workshop even if he had to admit it fit the theme pretty well today. 

"Saint ! Zee ! Where the hell are you going ?!!" 

They heard P'Park screaming in the background but Saint didn't stop in his track "Toilet, will be back in a few minutes!" 


	2. Let Me Take Care Of You (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end~

The youngest one kept on dragging the older one out of the room, he wanted to be alone with him to clarify what just happened, to be sure he wasn't the only one being honest there. They went to another empty room and closed the door behind them.

"This isn't the toilets Nong" Zee teased him as they walked further into the room.  
Saint smiled "I know, if I said we needed to talk P'Park would have followed us, and I wanted to speak with you alone."  
Saint sat on of the few tables present in the room, mentioning Zee to get closer to him "I don't bite promise!"  
"Whats on your mind Saint?"  
"Its about what we did"  
Zee went closer, standing in front of Saint "What about it?"

"It wasn't just acting for me Zee, I was honest with you. I don't care about what other people think about you because I like you and it is enough for me. It's okay if you don't feel the same but I don't want those rumors to hurt and affect you..I can see that you're always thinking about it."

Saint said this all in one go, things he always wanted to say but never dared. At the end of this monologue, he was looking at Zee waiting for a reaction but Zee was just staring at him blankly.

« Say something... »

« I'm speechless... You are younger than me. »

« P'~... »

« I mean you are younger than me... But you are more daring than I am. How can you know what's in my mind like this ? »

« What are you trying to say ? »

Zee took a deep breath, closed his eyes, opened them again, looked at Saint.

« What I am trying to say is that you are much braver than me. I always liked you from afar, never did I imagine that you would say something like that. I always thought that you liked your ex-partener. »

« You thought there was something between me and Perth ? » He started laughing but he still managed to ask « P' did you read to many fanfictions ? » In between some giggles.

Zee slaps his shoulder « have you finished laughing at me ? » 

"P' you're really funny ! Nong Perth is just a good friend and co-worker for me"

"Can you blame me ? You two seemed like a couple for months" 

"P' we've never dated, we're really just friend. or are you jealous?"

 Zee rolled his eyes, "Well I believe you" 

Saint smiled, "So P'Zee....what are we now?" 

Zee smiled too, his nong was truly cute, he pinched Saint's cheek, "what do you want us to be?" 

"What could we be...." Saint looked down, wasn't it too risky to be anything else than friends...? Zee just started and he himself isn't there for too long, he can't be selfish. 

"Nong? I'm asking you, what would you like us to be?" 

Getting no response from Saint he tried again " Saint?" He took Saint chin and forced him to look into his eyes "so? What's your answer?"

"Youre cute P" 

"Thats not what I'm asking you"

"Fine fine! I want....I want to eat some pork" saint pushed Zee and got down to run away but Zee was faster than him. He catches Saint by the waist and carried him towards the table again. 

"DONT think you can run away from me after such a confession!" 

  
He tries to put Saint on the table again but Saint just wrapped his legs around him, hurrying his head on Zees neck and making it difficult for him to put him down. So he just stood there, pating Saint's back and hugging him close to his chest. None of them talked but the embrace and comfort Zee was giving Saint was something Saint craved for. It gave him more courage and he gave up trying to runaway from the possible outcomes of his actions. Instead he took deep breathes testing the waters, he could feel Zee relaxing in the hug too. He kisses Zees shoulder taking him by surprise, he waited but Zee said nothing. 

Another kissed followed closer to the neck, the hug tightened. Saint gave Zees shoulder and neck small kisses, Zee was trying to not melt under his touch, those lips he always wanted to taste were kissing him. He was in heaven, he managed to put Saint down on the table, still staying in between his legs. Saints face never left his shoulders, they always communicated better with gesture more than words but Zee needed to be sure, to be sure Saint wasn't going to regret anything later.

"You sure?"

Saint nodded, he was busy kissing Zee's neck before Zee stopped him. He made Saint draw back, looking at his soft features he smiled, hands cupping that cute face, striking the soft cheeks and kissing his forehead. Saint smiled, he knew the meaning, a kiss on the forehead for sincere adoration and affection. He leaned in and kissed Zee's shoulder, a kiss to say "you're perfect", an answer Zee understood. When he drew back to look at Zee, he saw a smile of pure love, he could see how much the boy cared for Saint. He put his hands around Zee's neck, "kiss me?"

The question was just a mere whisper and if Zee wasn't already looking at Saint's lips he wouldn't have heard it. He was trying hard to control his wants, but after this question he just let it go, diving right in. It was a small peck,  lips to lips, simple and sweet before Saint slightly parted his lips. The opportunity given to Zee was too tempting to give up, so he captured the lower lip fist, nibbling at him, tasting the sweetness out of it. Saint couldn't help but squeeze Zee closer to him. Zee was no longer holding back, he kissed and nibbled both lips, going back and forth making Saint lose his mind. Then suddenly, he felt Saint's tongue, the small contat send shivers all over his body and he couldn't help but want more.

He brought Saint closer to him, licking his lips and making him open his mouth, as saint opened his mouth he felt Zee's tongue inside. The kiss was intense, they completely forgot where they were or why they came here in he first place, both too immersed in the kiss. That's why when they heard someone bang on the door, they jumped in surprise taking some distance from each other just in time for P'Park to open the door.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you guys for at least 30minutes! What are you doing here ??"

"Nothing Saint wanted to talk about some small matters that were bothering him so we came here. We just finished when you arrived. Lets go back now"

Saint just noded and smiled, "lets go" he jumped down from the table, ready to go back. Park was the first one to turn back and head to back to the workshop, Saint and See exchanging a knowing smile.

Saint kissed Zee's cheek, " lets go back now" as he was going towards the door, Zee pulled him back, looked at the door and pecked Sain's lips.

"Let me take care of you"  both smiled and headed back to work as if nothing happened, things changed between them but nobody else had to know it for now.


End file.
